DigimonWiki talk:Manual of Style
Admins: Once consensus is found on a proposal, please add it to the manual of style, and then archive the talk section. If there is any part of the talk section that is still "active", please leave a copy of the talk section, with the concluded details struck out. Standardization (Lanate) Actually, I only double-cited because I wasn't sure which one should take precedence - Next technically showed the evolution first, but then again, the anime is the main pillar of the franchise. Would you agree to prioritizing by anime, then manga, then cards (special ones, like the win ratio), then storyline videogame evolutions? Or some other order? For duplicate refs: :I use . The anime seasons are 1 through 5 (or X), while the manga are V, C, D, and N. I'm doing it overkill for right now, and will trim it back down later where it is not needed. For movies, the episode part would be M1 or M2, depending on whether it is the first or second movie, but really, that's just my own personal system. I can also agree to do the full names; I used them originally on wiki because most readers would only recognize the nickname. However, anyone on this wiki should be expected to spend the time to read about the real names. Finally - for listing other Digimon, instead of linking to the lists, I'd like to try to standardize that the Digimon's species always links to the species article, and then characters are given "Species (Media)" as the article title, like Teletraan does. That way, for lists, we can just type something like Agumon. Instead of cluttering the reflist with the japanese attacks, we can use the nihongo template: : gives ::: KrytenKoro 06:28, 20 May 2008 (UTC) If the dub name is reasonably close to the literal translation, the final input is unnecessary. Also, if the only given name is still in Japanese or chinese, like Ravemon's sword, skip the romaji section like so: :::: KrytenKoro 06:35, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Finally, I try not to use unless there is truly a section issue, like how Agumon divides it's evolutions between Original, X, and New forms. With most uses in the infobox, it is unnecessary, as word wrap will do the job for us. If br is used, I tend to remove the spaces before and after it.KrytenKoro 07:06, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I can see how commas would be insufficient in Vmon's case. How about the following, and mark which ones you have comments to make on. We should also try to run this by the other major editors, and perhaps make it an add-on or replacement for the MoS. #Anime takes priority in lists, then manga, then games, then cards. Similarly, the dub always takes precedence, though if there is a significant difference between the English and Japanese version (like the ages in adventure), it needs to be mentioned. #Japanese and English differences in infoboxes are separated with (Ja:) and (En:), with commas between the criteria (such as voice actors) in one section, and between Ja and En. Ja is listed first, as it came first. Voice Actors, for example, are listed under language, then with the season in parentheses. #Digivolution is cited to the first instance of the evolution, as determined by #1. #Species are split into individual articles, while characters are named by "Species (Season)", regardless of duplicates. #Human characters are named by their full names, with their nickname in quotations between given and sur names. T.K. and J.P. should not have spaces between their initials. #Species articles (not characters) should illustrate the origin of the character's name and design, using both the obvious (Gato is spanish for cat), and any creator interview info we can get a hold of. Character's are just said to be "A Gatomon", and all the general species info is left for the other page. #General MOS: No space between the " " and the text of a header, but space before the "|" of an infobox, and after the "*" of a list. Single space after a period, and no extra spacing in the entries of an infobox. #Use Nihongo template for all Japanese characters, unless they are used purely for pictographic representation. Format is ##If dub translation is reasonably close to the literal translation, omit the "lit." input. If the dub or available translation is simply a Japanese word (esp. in cases where an attack is in janji, not kana), omit the Romaji input. #Sources for attacks need to be given, at the least in comments. Attacks should be listed under "Special Attacks/Techniques" and "Normal Attacks/Techniques", as differentiated on DVR and the manga; attack sections should be headed like Normal Attacks. #In a species article, if a character appeared in a movie but not a season, the movie title header is included as part of the season header. So, instead of Digimon Tamers and Battle of Adventurers , it is just Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers . #Character articles should preferably be of the format given in List of characters in Digimon Tamers, with tamer and partner in one "main" link, and then organized by world, then group. #All links to wikipedia articles should be rerouted to wikipedia, unless they are silly ones like 1986, in which case they should be de-linked. #We should try to use the white-background toie images where possible, and then card or bandai images (unedited). I don't know if we should encourage fan-recolors, when it's cleaner and better-looking to just show the card. #All "Digi-" whatever should be capitalized, except "digivolve", as it is a verb. #Titles, like Digimon Next, should be italicized in all instances. #Info from script or Digimon Analyzer's (like Bokomon), needs to be sourced like evolutions, but with Digimon Frontier, "A Molehill out of a Moutain" 56; Bokomon: "KaratsukiNumemon are squishy and have shells." Reffing for digivolutions is done as mentioned above. #Digivolutions, families, and types are seperated by . We might also consider putting Variations/Subspecies into the infobox, in which case it to is seperated as such. #Unused fields in an infobox should be deleted. Standardization (KKoro) Ooh, I have some questions about maybe creating a standard between the two of us as we do updates so that we don't accidently cross wires and blow up the site. I feel like I've maybe been cutting out some of your edits... So, yeah. My first question: Do we double cite? I know for the Gaogamon page you double cited for Data Squad and Next. I understand the reasoning for that, but isn't one simply enough? I thought the purpose of the citing is to give proof of the data; while two can be better, it's also bulkier. Wouldn't one suffice? Also, for the lists when you put the partner, I was putting full names there whenever possible, but I see that you're only putting first. Is there a reason for that? Should I only put first names? I have a personal preference for putting the entire name whenever possible. Lanate 05:56, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :I agree with most of what you said. I actually prefer, however, using over using commas, because I felt that commas looked ugly as the amount of evolutions increased (with V-mon as an example. I would rather dislike putting all of his evolutions with commas). I also use when dealing with parentheses, for the same reasons. I was going to experiment with using an asterisk with the , to create a more list-y feel. :I was staring at the Next figures, but I couldn't recognize any of them. I'm sorry. What I do agree with, however, is 22-21a being Elecmon. By the way, have you played any of the Wonderswan games? I'm playing through them right now and noting what digimon I see. I think it'll take me a couple months, but I feel I can add a wealth of updates to those... in term of appearances, if not actual storyline. XD Should I mention that I don't know any Japanese? :Oh, that reminds me. For appearances, I was limiting myself to listing only anime and manga (because I felt the video games was too much), but only for those with roles which exceed more than, say, a five-second cameo appearance. Would you agree to that? :I have a feeling that we (mainly you at this point) will be able to whip this place into shape. :) Lanate 02:37, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Some comments. ::2: Japanese and English differences in infoboxes are separated with ('''Ja:) and (En:), with commas between the criteria (such as voice actors) in one section, and between Ja and En. Ja is listed first, as it came first. Voice Actors, for example, are listed under language, then with the season in parentheses.' <-- I noticed that a lot of Voice Actors have deceased next to their names. Is that necessary? A link to their bio is enough to find alive/dead status. Adding deceased takes up more room and makes the info box cluttered. ::'5: Human characters are named by their full names, with their nickname in quotations between given and sur names. T.K. and J.P. should not have spaces between their initials.' <-- The space annoys me. I can pull up two screen shots which have T.K. without a space if you need proof. Full names in English, however, don't include Japanese names except in rare instances. For all of ''Digimon Adventure, the eight Digidestined had their Japanese names as their true names, with their dubbed names as nicknames. However, we can't assume the same for the rest of the seasons. Thus, I'd like to defer to the first rule in determining what defines a full name. Takeru "T.K." Takaishi is T.K.'s full name, due to visual proof, but Junpei "J.P." Shibayama can't be proved (unless a screenshot or other official material can be obtained) and his character page should be titled J.P. Shibayama unless said information can be found. ::7: General MOS: No space between the " " and the text of a header, but space before the "|" of an infobox, and after the "*" of a list. Single space after a period, and no extra spacing in the entries of an infobox. <-- This is me lamenting my apparent archaicness, because I still use two spaces after a period/exclamation point/question mark, as is required on manuscripts. ::13: We should try to use the white-background toie images where possible, and then card or bandai images (unedited). I don't know if we should encourage fan-recolors, when it's cleaner and better-looking to just show the card. <-- There's a trend to use Digital Empire's stuff. Can we stop that? It's just bad form, and I know they do recolors. Also, based on a discussion with Ned Scott, I hold a stance that no recolor should be used. ::I want to modify some of the current infobox rules. Currently, the parameter "appears" has the description "any anime/manga/game in which this digimon character appears in", but I honestly believe that that will exponentially increase the size of the infobox, especially the video game addendum. Would it be better to limit it to relevant appearances? I don't mind mentioning cameos until the profile, but I believe the "appears" parameter should only include those appearances which are more than "he appears in a crowd" types. The parameter "to" currently disallows video game digivolutions; there should be a distinction between storyline evolutions (Machinedramon devolving into SkullGreymon in Digimon World DS) and gameplay evolutions (Agumon turning into Belphemon in Digimon World Data Squad). We could hash out what's considered gameplay and what's considered storyline another time. I also want to disavow most, if not all, TCG evolutions except pictoral depictions (such as Win Ratio), because I consider most of them gameplay. I know there may be exceptions, so I want to hold off a bit. A huge part of me also wishes to insert CD drama evolutions into the list pages canon evolutions, if not those of the characters themselves. ::Oh, one quick question. Is The Golden Digimentals canon or not? There's conflicting reports (Seraphimon/Magnadramon appear on Patamon/Gatomon pages, but the List of Chosen Digimon calls them non-canon. A decision needs to be made. ::I do recommend sending this to all of the major editors for input. St06.mzapanta, Digi9346, and, of course, Ned Scott should all be included. Lanate 05:20, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Other We need a part in the infobox for a Digimon's nickname, like "Crow of Silver" for Ravemon. We need an article on Chrome Digizoid. If getting information from a fan site, we need to check with the owner first for permission. If translating from the official site, we need to source it to there. Should we include the known "number" of a Digimon, or its "size" (20 Gigs, etc.)? wikipedia:Wikipedia_talk:WikiProject_Digimon/Archive_10#Digivolution_Question Game-ish attacks, like "Heal Confusion", unless specific to the Digimon, should probably not be noted on the Digimon's article; instead, just list them on the game's page. However, I could see it working if they are separated and listed under "Game Techniques", or something. I have not had a chance to play the Wonderswan games, and won't be able to unless there are roms and emulators online. I think cameo Digimon should be mentioned as well, but no more than "Etemon appeared at the Autumn Leaf Fair in Episode 97".KrytenKoro 04:18, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I'd like to suggest we do something different from other wiki's. I thought long and hard on something everyone can both have a chance on and enjoy, so I thought of Featured users! Anyone is eligible but must be voted on. I wrote about it in the watercooler, so please check it out.--Wh!te$tar 02:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Comments (Deceased) addendums, I believe, are vandalism. It certainly happened a lot as vandalism on wikipedia. Remove them with extreme prejudice. The space in TK and JP was added by an editor on Wikipedia, and I had a discussion with him about it where I proved that not only is the specific character's names spelled without them, but no MoS requires a space, as he claimed. However, he refused to clean up his mess, so again, remove the spaces with extreme prejudice. I agree that no fan-recolor should be used. Infobox appearances should be limited to when the Digimon has a substantial or at the least speaking role. Appearances in the section can include anything. About 2 spaces after a period: The editor swallows that anyway when it displays it, so all it really does is take up data. The guidelines given by Dantman when we began the transwiki ask for only one space to be used, for that reason. I agree completely with your Digivolution comments. The Golden Digimentals is technically non-canon (due to some stupid writing decisions over in Japan which could have been fixed ridiculously easily, and made for an actually better season). However, Seraphimon and Magnadramon are still valid digivolutions that are depicted in storyline, of the Adventure Patamon and Gatomon characters, and should be considered as such. I'll try to write up a draft of a Manual of Style over the next few days (I also need to be applying for summer jobs), and pass it around the other major editors. After that, I'm pretty much going to be on autopilot cleaning up the species and manga articles. If I disappear for a while, I'm probably on the DMC wiki, which I've basically rewritten. Hey! Do we want to introduce userboxes, like on the FF and DMC wiki's? Also, should we try to have a radio section for songs from the franchise?KrytenKoro 05:49, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :I started a draft here. Let's try to finish it, and then we can pass it around the other active users for approval.KrytenKoro 09:29, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Fiction sourcing We should copy the format of http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Storylink. 00:04, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Etymologies I feel this is something that should be covered. :Non-English/Japanese versions of names must be informally sourced to be added. :"Mythology" is used for describing any non-evidenced character, even for Judeo-Christian stuff. Both because it's less heavy-handed, but also because Digimon doesn't actually use Scripture when using such stuff - it uses all the Dante's Inferno, totally uncanon stuff. :Any time we reference a living species, we use the full species name for the wikipedia link, as in HerculesKabuterimon. 14:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Game Standardization: We need to iron this out as soon as possible. First step, find all of the "finished" sections across the wiki and post them here, so we can finalize the format. Then we can get any volunteers to work on specific games. We also need to finalize the "order" of the games (anime canon first, obviously). These do not contain any plot appearances, which would be in separate paragraphs at the beginning of each section. This task includes making sure that the names of each game are correct. If there are ANY stats relevant to specific Digimon that are missing, please bring them up. If they are already covered by one of the finalized sections across the wiki, just copy that in as an example for that game. :The Digimon Battle section, I've been using a different format, based on, well, several different things. I included enemy information, but their builds are different depending on enemy or digivolution path. Should that be split into different sections? I think Zurumon and Guilmon have the In-Training and Rookie formats I've been using. Lanate (talk) 02:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::For the Ryo games, are gamefaq cites necessary? If we are nominally basing these off of the stats in the game, I don't think we need them. ::For Digimon Battle, keeping in mind that I've not been playing since the free period: Do we need to state the level of the Digimon (are there any that are incorrect?), and what numerical levels it evolves at? (I thought those were standard.) Also, does Growlmon evolve to WarGrowlmon, or is it like the fighting games, where Guilmon is the character, and Growlmon etc. is just part of its "line"? Also, how does card digivolution and special digivolution work? For the stat builds, it looks like we have "Zurumon A" and "Zurumon B". I would have the enemy, its habitat, and its drops as the first section, then the captured digimon as the second section, with general info, then version A, then version B. I'll write up what I'm thinking once I understand the answers to the questions just above. 03:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :For the Ryo games, the digivolution lines for Tag Tamers should definitely be cited; they're second-hand info from a book that Ajora had, so I think they should be cited. The others were from a citation-happy site I was at, but they are the definitive sources for the enemy lists, but I guess it's up to you. :Digimon Battle: ::The levels are a bit extraneous, so those can be safely removed. ::It's more like fighting games, and the above evolutions are part of its "line". Your Digimon defaults at the Rookie and then can progressively unlock the higher evolutions at the levels, accessing any but In-Training at will. ::Special Digivolution, as far as I'm aware they're special lines that can probably be cited as references, just require special items or events to obtain. Card Digivolution, however, is that you use a Card and an Evoluter item to forcibly change that Digimon's normal digivolution into the card one. While limited, it's probably not citable. ::One last thing I forgot: my data goes by STR-DEX-CON-INT. Lanate (talk) 05:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ;Missing: Digivice sections. :Re:Dawn/Dusk/DS sections: If an Egg can only be created by a specific Digimon, it should be mentioned. I think Dianamon has the format. For the Dawn/Dusk sections, should we add attacks learned? Lanate (talk) 01:35, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :It depends. If we're covering attack stats, that should probably be in a "list of attacks" section, but given all the gallery work we did I think I'd want us to use links to the attack names; maybe a game attack template to ease the coding, like with C. Whether they're in the attack section or the game section, though, we need to make sure they are marked as a separate breed to normal special attacks. ::Off the cuff, I think it might be easier to keep them in the attack section as a separate breed, since putting them in the game section would imply that we should keep attacks in the game section even when they do act like normal special attacks. That would then lead to a lot of redundancy, I think. So, something like a linked list of game-based attacks, where it has the fictional description but not the stats; it links to the game appendix for stats. 02:38, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not entirely sure what you said there? I was thinking more like attacking at the end of the bio section, this Digimon learns xxx, xxx, xxx, xxx, and has as its special technique xxx, with an attack template linking to specific sections? Lanate (talk) 04:04, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::That was one option, yeah, but it would imply that we should do the same for all games, including ones where the Digimon just has its proprietary attacks (like Digimon World Data Squad). An alternate suggestion is using the "attacks in game X" subsection for the attacks section, and then having those be linked. ::::Either way is fine; I think the second would be easier to type but harder to check attacks for, while the first would be easier to check that the info is complete but more tedious to type up. 12:53, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Candlemon are recruitable enemies in Temple of Darkness - Left and Right, Vamdemon's Mansion, Shrine of Evil - Right, and Piemon's Palace. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Candlemon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Plume Cave and Ryo's side of Machine Base 2. Candlemon digivolves from DemiMeramon to Meramon with a Digi-Egg and Flarerizamon without in lines 40 and 46 and from DemiMeramon to Bakemon with and Soulmon without in line 52. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Shurimon card, titled "PF DM Junshin", is a Rank 3 card which allows to digivolve to in battle. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon World Akatorimon is a wild Digimon who appears in Gear Savannah during the day. It has 1100 HP and drops an Offense Disk when defeated. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Imperialdramon card is #000 and is an Ultimate level Fire-type card with 1900 HP, 60 DP, and 10 DP bonus. Its attack, "Mega Fire", inflicts 980 damage, its attack, "Eternal Zeal", inflicts 670 damage, and its attack, "Shining Blade", inflicts 0 damage, and counters attacks. Its support effect is "Add number of DP Cards in DP Slot x100 to own Attack Power." Digimon World 2 Akatorimon is a Nature specialty Digimon with a level limit of 12. It appears in the BIOS Domain, floors 4, 5, and 7, the CODE Domain, floor 3, the LASER Domain, floor 3, the MODEM Domain, floors 3 and 4, and the Core Tower, floor 6. It gives 143 EXP and 540 Bits when defeated. Akatorimon appears as one of Kim's Digimon in the MODEM Domain, floor 10. Akatorimon digivolves from Floramon with 6 or more DP, and digivolves to Piximon with 0 or more DP. Akatorimon DNA degenerates to: Digimon World 3 Marsmon digivolves from GrapLeomon at level 99, if it was originally any Rookie other than Bearmon, or Bearmon at level 40. If Marsmon was originally a Bearmon, it can digivolve to Devimon at level 10, Growlmon at level 20 with 480 Strength, and Stingmon at level 30 with 400 Speed. Its finishing technique is Mugenhadou, a physical move which it learns at level 85. The Marsmon card is #148 and is a Green Mega Card with 55/55. It appears in the 9b, 11b, 13a, 14a, and R-05 booster packs. Digimon World 4 Digimon World DS Digimon World Dawn and Dusk SkullGreymon is #197 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light. Its basic stats are 236 HP, 224 MP, 146 Attack, 125 Defense, 71 Spirit, 89 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Dark Veil, and Antidote 3 traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss, and begins appearing after Dark Species Quest 09: Cancel the Duel, with which it is involved. It is also available as a partner in Dusk's Attack Starter pack. SkullGreymon digivolves from DarkTyrannomon and can digivolve to Machinedramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to SkullGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 42, with 7000 Dark experience, and you must have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon can also DNA digivolve from Devidramon and Greymon, or Ebidramon and Monochromon, if the base Digimon is at least level 37, with 6500 Dark experience, and you must have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon can DNA digivolve to BlackWarGreymon with Allomon, or to SkullMammothmon with Myotismon or MegaKabuterimon (Blue). SkullGreymon can be hatched from the Nightmare Egg or Kaizer Egg. Digimon World: Lost Evolution Digimon World Championship Digimon Battle ;Proposal A Agumon is an Offensive-class Vaccine Digimon. Its basic stats are 3 Strength, 2 Agility, 2 Vitality, and 1 Dexterity. It can be found at level 18 in the Square World North. Agumon digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Greymon naturally, or to Tyrannomon with Megidramon Card 1. Its techniques are Sharp Claws and Baby Burner. ;Proposal B Guilmon is a Virus Rookie Digimon who digivolves from Gigimon at level 11. The "Guilmon T.F.U." item turns the player's current partner into a Guilmon, maintaining its level but resetting its skill and stat points. Its basic stats are 3 Strength, 2 Agility, 2 Vitality, and 1 Dexterity. Guilmon's Skill 1 is Rock Breaker, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Fireball, which is a distant single target skill. Guilmon gains the ability to digivolve to Growlmon at level 21, WarGrowlmon at level 31, and Gallantmon at level 41. It can also replace its Mega with Megidramon through Card Digivolution, and a special event Guilmon instead has Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Digimon Masters Digital Monster Ver. S: Digimon Tamers Digital Monster D-Project Zurumon digivolves to Pagumon. A Zurumon appears as the underling to DemiDevimon in the first Area, "Plains". After being defeated, it becomes a Koromon. Digimon Racing Digimon V-Pet Version V Zurumon hatches from the Digi-egg, and digivolves to Pagumon after waiting about an hour. OR ExTyrannomon digivolves from Raremon. In order to digivolve to ExTyrannomon, your Raremon must fight at least 15 battles with a winning percentage of 80% or greater. Digimon Pendulum III: Nightmare Soldiers Pumpkinmon digivolves from Apemon or Garurumon when Jogressed with Kuwagamon, Gesomon, Devimon, Woodmon, Guardromon, Angemon, Gekomon, Octomon, Bakemon, Dokugumon, RedVegiemon, Mekanorimon, or VB Gatomon, Devimon or Bakemon when Jogressed with Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Apemon, Veedramon, ME Greymon, VB Greymon, Tortomon, NSp Gatomon, Dolphmon, NSo Garurumon, Birdramon, Deputymon, or Leomon, Meramon when Jogressed with Starmon, Coelamon, Ebidramon, Wizardmon, Kiwimon, Clockmon, Ninjamon, Piximon, Scorpiomon, Divermon, Pumpkinmon, Deramon, BigMamemon, or MetalMamemon, or Wizardmon when Jogressed with Monochromon, Seadramon, Meramon, Togemon, Tankmon, Thundermon, VB Garurumon, Piximon, Scorpiomon, Divermon, Pumpkinmon, Deramon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon. Pumpkinmon can digivolve to Pumpkinmon when Jogressed with Monochromon, Seadramon, Meramon, Togemon, Tankmon, Thundermon, VB Garurumon, Starmon, Coelamon, Ebidramon, Wizardmon, Kiwimon, Clockmon, or Ninjamon, or Boltmon when Jogressed with Triceramon, MegaSeadramon, SkullMeramon, Blossomon, Lillymon, Knightmon, or VB WereGarurumon. Digimon Pendulum Progess II: Armageddon Army Digimon Pendulum X 3.0 Puroromon digivolves from Pupumon, and can digivolve to Dorumon, FanBeemon, or Ryudamon. It can also Blast Digivolve to FanBeemon. OR MetalPiranimon can digivolve from any Ultimate Digimon if it has suffered three or less care mistakes, and been feed three Metal Rise, three CHO-Energy, and at least one D-Poison. To digivolve from Grademon, it must be in its second generation. It can also Blast Digivolve from Omekamon, and to Dynasmon X or Alphamon Ouryuken. Digimon Accel: Ultimate Genome Submarimon digivolves from any Rookie Digimon if it doesn't fulfill the requirements for any other Champion Digimon. Submarimon digivolves to Chirinmon if it has between 0 to 5 Dark DNA data, 11 to 15 Aquan DNA data, and 20 Holy DNA data; to Cerberumon if it has between 0 to 5 Holy DNA data, 6 to 10 Aquan DNA data, and 20 Dark DNA data; to Piximon if it has between 0 to 5 Dark DNA data, 6 to 10 Holy DNA data, and 20 Aquan DNA data; or to Deramon if it doesn't fulfill the requirements for any other Ultimate Digimon. Submarimon can also DNA digivolve to Cerberumon with Togemon. Digivice iC 20X Shawjamon can digivolve from any Champion Digimon if your Reliability is between 21 and 31 and your Digimon possesses mostly Water or Beast DigiSouls. It can also randomly digivolve from any Champion Digimon if your Reliability is between 21 and 31 and your Digimon has at least one DigiSoul. Digivice Burst Shawjamon can digivolve from any Champion Digimon if your Reliability is between 21 and 31 and your Digimon possesses mostly Water DigiSouls. It can also randomly digivolve from any Champion Digimon if your Reliability is between 21 and 31 and your Digimon has at least one DigiSoul. Shawjamon can full Burst Digivolve from Kamemon and Burst Digivolve from Gwappamon. Shawjamon can Burst Digivolve to Craniamon or JumboGamemon, and can Full Burst Digivolve to JumboGamemon. Digimon Mini DigiWindow ExTyrannomon appears in the eighth Southwest area of Desert Dome and can be unlocked by winning the "Bomb" mini-game. Character appearance sections I'm really uncomfortable with breast size being discussed in character sections. Yes, Digimon has gotten a bit more into that kind of thing as of late, but we need to keep in mind this is still meant to be a children's franchise, and we're also discussing child characters. If it's somehow plot-relevant or notable (like, angst, or summat), I guess I would be fine with something like "has a large/small chest", but...too much is too much, I feel. This also goes for discussion of bras, panties, boxers, etc. I think "underclothes" or "underwear" should be fine for discussing those, and I would honestly be happier not delving into discussion of them in the first place. It makes the wiki sound somewhat unctious to be spending time describing the underclothes of adolescents. 16:15, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :I... concur actually. I don't mind describing swimwear, but specific underclothes or bust sizes is a little too far for me. While designs have definitely been heading in the fanservice direction, I'd like to think that we don't have to focus on it, especially on adolescent and teenage characters. Lanate (talk) 04:01, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Honestly, you guys are worrying too much. The Wiki is supposed to be complete, so I think we should describe anything the characters are shown wearing. And, technically speaking, breasts have varying sizes. Serisosly, it's not like we're using a sexual tone or saying "Mervamon has large bazonkas, oh ho ho!". Underwear is not the same thing as sexual clothes, and breasts really aren't sexual parts, so I don't see what this being a children's franchise has anything to do with it. 21:01, January 14, 2015 (UTC)